Morpheus's gems
by RenRajaram4ever
Summary: Morpheus's many gem colors and moods I immediately hop up and wrap my long legs around his waist, the front of my dress bunching at my thighs as I hold on for dear life. He walks gracefully to the wall, his hand supporting under my thighs. He slams me hard against the wall, and lets go of me, his pressure pushing me and keeping me against the wall.


**Gems chart**

 **RED: mad  
GREEN: sick, nervous  
"TEA" GREEN: satisfaction  
BLUE: calm, neutral, sincere  
LIGHT BLUE: anguish  
Black: seductive, acceptance  
Copper Orange: apprehension  
PURPLE: pride, passion, playful  
PINK: affection  
Transparent: truthful  
lilac-gray: bewildered  
rainbow/color flashes : all emotions jumbled  
Turquoise: turmoil  
Golden-Yellow: pride, satisfaction**

 **GEM COLOR: BLACK-SEDUCTIVE**

Morpheus stood by the table, his wings flapped violently, and his gems flashed with lust and desire. I licked my lips and pounced. I locked my lips onto his, the taste of licorice and smoke heady on his lips, my hand tangling in his hair. I feel him wrap his long arms around my waist through the red rosey material. His hands grip at my hips and I smile into the kiss, gently tugging on his long luscious hair. He groans, and tugs me closer to him.

I immediately hop up and wrap my long legs around his waist, the front of my dress bunching at my thighs as I hold on for dear life. He walks gracefully to the wall, his hand supporting under my thighs. He slams me hard against the wall, and lets go of me, his pressure pushing me and keeping me against the wall.

Morpheus runs his hands along my renewed waist, his tongue ran along my bottom lip and before I know it, his tongue is fighting with my own. He never asked for permission he just decided it, commanded and demanded it. I loved it. I tugged at his hair in retaliation, and knocked the red top hat from his head and he grunts, pulling his lips from my own, just to attach to my neck.

Morpheus pushes my long, tumbling blonde hair out of his way. He hooked one finger around one of my long curls before twisting it, all the while kissing my neck and collarbone.

"Luv, never before have I felt so insane than I do with you, and I live in wonderland, where insanity is logic." He muttered, lapping at the joined flesh between my neck and my collar.

I smile maliciously. "Well, we can't have a Sanely In Love Red King, now cna we?" I asked, and watched satisfied when he looked up at me, his eyes dark. I felt a rumble through my chest.

"Oh Bloody Hell Alyssa, I love you." He groaned.

"Well that's good, considering I'm your wife. And your queen." I told him and now it was my turn to kiss him. I cupped his face and kissed his cheeks, by his eyes, on his nose, and moved onto his jaw working my way down. He tilted his neck to the side in submission, and I watched as his eyes slowly fluttered shut.

But they immediately shut back open when i bit down roughly on the juncture where his neck and collar meet. I smiled victoriously.

"Urg, Luv! Tell me you love me." He said, the last one quite, a plea. He'd plead before, just not like this. I smirked, but at the very sincere and puppyish looked in his eyes that I wouldn't think the cocky, self absorbed, egomaniac, could ever possess, I melted.

"I love you." I said and as soon as he heard that his smile widened as well as his eyes. He finally attacked my lips and tilted my head and forced my tongue into his mouth and he willingly accepted. I pressed against his closer. I rested my hand on his taut stomach and claw at the shirt buttons. He laughed into my lips and pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

 **GEM COLOR: TEA GREEN-SATISFACTION**

I lay in bed after a long, restful night of sleep. It'd been two weeks after our wedding and I was curled into Morpheus's chest, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I was awake and quite frankly too comfortable to move.

Morpheus lay next to me. THe only time of day that my new husband was ever peaceful and not completely insane, was when he was sleeping. He slept with an angelic smirk, thinking of something mad and wild no doubt. I smiled happily and snuggled closer on top of his chest.

I felt him begin to wake, he stirred and finally looked down at me, my entire torso laying atop his. His grip on my hips tightened and he grinned down at me. "Hmm, someone getting comfortable? Well, my queen I assure you, I refuse to be you pillow all day." He told me, cocky.

"Mmmhf...how 'bout just a bit of the day as my pillow?" I muttered, tired and annoyed by the bright Wonderland light.

He frowned. "Blossom, are you having trouble sleeping?" He asked looking serious and concerned.

"No, it's just stress, I'll be fine, I promise." I told him, nuzzling his silk clad chest. His night shirt was half unbuttoned , his smooth, hard chest beneath my head, his cool skin soothing my aching head.

"Good because no Queen should operate on half empty." He said, rubbing soothing circles into my back. "Although, I'm sure that the King could DEFINITELY handle the responsibility, he might not even need the queen." Morpheus said, cocky.

"Hey don't forget who got you the gig as King." I told him, playfully glaring at him.

"Even if I wanted to, I don't think I ever could." He said the last part kinda as a whisper.

I smirked when I looked up to see him looking down at me, his jewels flashing tea green, meaning he was satisfied.

 **GEM COLOR: PURPLE- PLAYFUL**

I used my magic to warp the water so that it encaptures Morpheus. He stayed perfectly still, but a smirk lit up his face, his eye patches were purple. Good. He was playful.

I commanded the soft silk sheet from the bed to entangle my 'moth'. I used them to tickle up his arm, neck to his strong jaw, and around his face before I finally step up to him. I kiss the his nose and I nibble on his earlobe, using one of my fingers to hook a look of his electric blue hair and twisting in as I kissed his neck.

He moaned and tried to release himself, but I tightened the sheets around his wrists and kissed along his jaw, nipping roughy on his ear, running my thumb over his eye patches. ?

FInally he'd had enough and used his own to power to out maneuver me. He wrenched his hands away from the wall and lunged forward, attaching himself to me. He pressed his body so close to mine that I couldn't tell where I ended and he began. My chest rubbed against Morpheus's. He groaned when I skimmed my hands down his chest, to his waist, and back up, dragging my long, blood red nails, up his hard chest.

Morpheus's long skinny fingers dug into the hollow of my hips, my lips moving against his in a passionate dance, he walked backwards to the bed. I hooked a leg around both of his, pulling it in so his knees buckled and he fell back on the bed. "Alyssa! You have unleashed your madness my love." He said in a dangerously dark tone. I moved my knees to straddle him and squeeze his hips, my hands fisting his shirt, as I pressed down on him and kissed him so thoroughly that he gasped into my mouth, which was a pleasant surprise because he was rarely surprised.

I kissed him harder and I my hand on the back of his neck and held on to him, as if he would disappear.

We broke away panting and he roughly squeezed the flesh of my waist. "Bloody hell Alyssa, is my little blossom becoming attached?" Morpheus asked, laughing.

I pulled away grinning. "Well, if you don't want to me to become 'attached', I can just go, in fact, I have a meeting with a fae named Janglego. He needs something about the nocturnal life." I told him. I got up and moved away from him, crawling across the huge bed and rolling off the side.

Before I can get off our bed, his slim arms are wrapped tightly around my waist, stopping me from pulling away. "You and I both know you are NEVER leaving." He growled and kissed me hard, before tickling me to death. Yup, purple means playful.

 **GEM COLOR: COPPER-APPREHENSION/ LILAC GRAY-BEWILDERED**

"Morpheus, I need to tell you something." I said, sitting in the corner of the room, in a chair. Typically, I was confident, excited, but now I was nervous and unbelievably afaid. His eye gems flashed copper. He felt alarmed. _Crap._

"Luv." He said, leary. I leaned forward and put my head in my hands.

"Ugh! Why do you make this so hard?!" I yelled, my eyes trained on the ground.

"My lovely, please release me." He growled out. I looked up to see that I had unknowingly used my magic to wrap the fabric of the armrest from his chair he was sitting in, around his thin wrists.

I let it go and sink further into my seats. "WHAT IS IT ALYSSA?!" He yelled, scaring me.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I screamed, standing up and working my jaw. He stood up in an instant.

Before I knew it, his arms were wrapped so tightly around me that I gasped for breath.

"Oh s*** Alyssa, did I hurt you or the baby?" He practically had a panic attack.

I shook my head no.

Just then he looked down to my still flat stomach, his hands laying flat on my belly. His eyes flashed from copper to lilac-gray in a second. Bewildered.

"Bloody hell, that's our prince."

 **GEM COLOR: RED-MAD**

Morpheus's eye patches were blood red. He was PISSED.

One of the few subjects that didn't respect me had been at our banquet where we announced my pregnancy, and disrespected me. It was a humanoid creature mixed with a toad. He wore no clothes and sat at the very end of the table.

Morpheus and I were seated at the head of the table, Morpheus in his chair, and me in his lap, his hand subtly resting on my stomach. Morpheus stood and everyone quieted, me by his side, his long arm wrapped about my waist.

He smiled down at me encouragingly. I nodded and he smirked, elated. "Attention everyone! We have the best of news." He smirked and looked out at our subjects. They looked on with wide, expectant eyes. "There soon will be a Prince!" He cried out and smirked.

The room erupted into applause and cries of elatedness. ANd then, one disgruntled voice startled the celebration.

"Grrreeeaaattt!" It was the toad.

"Excuse me?!" Morpheus roared and the end was growled. I should have put my hand on his arm, calmed him down. But, I was furious, and I felt no need to spare the toad any mercy.

I looked up and Morpheus's eye patches were so red I thought that maybe it was one of the gems from my blood-mosaics.

The toad guy spoke up. "First we have to have a new queen. One with NO experience, and NOW, NOW we have to deal with an under qualified, AND pregnant queen." He grunted at the end and morphed his face into a disgusted scowl.

Morpheus sucked in his cheeks and clenched his jaw. Before anyone could stop him, in a flurry of wings, my husband was across the room and the toad dude was slammed against the wall and Morpheus was holding his arm across the toad's throat, his eyes dangerously narrowed.

"You never speak of my baby and YOUR prince in anyway less than respectful. GOT IT!" He bellowed.

The frog guy nodded and his face was drawn back.

Morpheus smiled a menacing smirk and released the toad who feel to the ground, gasping for air, and my husband was back in front of me in an instant, both hands placed flat on my small bump through my corset. We were matching. He was wearing a baby blue silk dress shirt and a purple top hat with a ring of moths that's called joviality cap, I was wearing a baby blue skin tight shirt with a purple and black plaid corset, a purple skirt with black and blue petticoats with baby blue and black tights, and last but not least, a tiny little top hat headband with a pocket watch and a huge purple moth brooch.

Perfect. And my the little prince's dad had no red in his gems, only pure pink.

 **GEM COLOR:GREEN-SICK**

Even though I was in Wonderland, apparently the human side-affects of pregnancy were still the same. Around my second month, but couldn't really tell because there was no sense of time here, I started to have morning sickness.

I woke up in the middle of the night to puke my guts out in Morpheus and I's bathroom. My husband woke up immediately, rushing to my side, holding back my hair.

When I was finished I brushed my teeth and looked back to Morpheus. His gems were green, which meant he felt sick. "Hey, what's wrong?" I questioned, wrapping my arms around his slim waist. He returned the hug, and I buried my now clean face into his chest. He sighed.

"I get this nauseous feeling in the pit of my soul whenever you are sick. It makes me feel like I'm dying inside. I hate seeing you like this. It hurts me." He said, nuzzling me. I laugh.

"I'm fine, the baby is just being a baby. It'll get better. I vow on my life magic that my morning sickness will get better eventually. I promise, okay?"

He nodded. I sighed and cuddled closer into his chest.

 **GEM COLOR: LIGHT BLUE-ANGUISH/GOLD YELLOW-PRIDE SATISFACTION**

MORPHEUS'S POV

As my lovely wife pushed, I gently moved the hair away from her eyes, her face clenched in intense pain. Her pain makes me feel like I'm dying inside. I felt her grip on my hand lose it's grip.

And a brilliant cry of my baby boy echoed through the room. He has short blue/purple hair much like my own. He had black wings, and Alyssa's adorable nose, long blond lashes and my flat gray/black eyes. He was perfect. My perfect Prince.

QUEEN IVORY POV

As my dear friend Alyssa pushed with all her might, I watched her husband. Morpheus. I knew him well, not as well as Alyssa, but I knew some of the colors in his eye patch gems. Right now they were _baby blue_. This was not very good, not very good at all. This meant he was in emotional pain and anguish. I knew he loved Alyssa, but I had never seen him in as much pain as he was when something about Alyssa was involved. Like the time Alyssa passed out and he and the mortal knight I know as Jebediah Holt, the time she left to live out her life as a human the first time, and then when she went to live with her mortal husband for sixty some odd years.

But as soon as their baby was out into the mad world in which we live in, Morpheus's eyes flashed golden yellow. Good. Very good. This meant he was proud. Very proud. And he had a right to be. Their baby was beautiful.

BACK TO MORPHEUS

We decided to name him Muse. My beautiful baby boy and my insane wife. Perfect.


End file.
